You, Me, and Destiny
by ludicrous-limelight
Summary: Draco and Destiny. 'Nuff said.
1. Default Chapter

You, Me and Destiny  
  
The worldwide phenomenon. (  
  
Note: Wasssap y'all? Welcome to the infamous (ahem…) story of mine, which has won many awards, and is now a nominee for the Nobel Prize in literature. And if you believed that….I dunno… Everything in this story is copyright J.K Rowling. The title is a title of ANOTHER story. I'm not very creative with titles, so if you wrote an Anime fic, with this title, props goes to you too.  
  
Destiny. People believe in destiny. I wanted to believe in it too, but how can I?  
  
Think about it. I am destined to be a Death Eater—after all, I AM Lucius Malfoy's son. Crabbe and Goyle are destined to be stupid and moronic forever. Albus Dumbledore is destined to love Mudbloods and Muggle-borns forever. Harry Potty is destined to be famous for a lifetime and his sidekick is destined to be pathetic and poor for life and that Mudblood Granger is destined to be the smartest witch and every teacher's favorite.  
  
See? See how everything fits? Nothing's ever going to change, except maybe the Dark Lord will come and finish the Muggle-borns and Mudbloods for the better.  
  
Why am I so hyped up about destiny? It's a long story, so pull up a chair and sit tight, 'cause if you don't, you might just get up and leave…  
  
******  
  
Days at Hogwarts were always the same. Dumbledore would prefer Muggleborns over pure-bloods. Honestly, he must've hit his head one too many times. You wont believe how many times I prayed just for the sake of purebloods. NORMAL witches and wizards. But there was one case that I exempted from that rule. That person is a girl. That girl is the person I WAS in love with. That girl was Hermione Granger.  
  
Yeah, yeah, I know "Hermione Granger? That so-called Mudblood? But I thought that you hated her!" If you must really know, I did. But maybe…. I don't know… destiny must've hit my head, and all my feelings for her changed. For the better. At first…  
  
You will not believe how many times I tried to get Hermione to notice me. But it was hard, especially that I had to keep up my 'bad guy' look. Everyone's first thought when they hear the name Malfoy "Malfoy? Oh, how I'd love to smack him! "  
  
People would always want to see the Slytherin House lose, especially me. But what can I do? I am Lucius Malfoy's son. That's another thing that people think of me. They think I'm like my father. I grew up just to be like my father, but as I continued to grow older, I realized I would be nothing like my father. Sure, I love him, especially because I get away with almost anything with him, but I don't have any plans of being an exact replica of him.  
  
Days and days passed on when I tried to get Hermione to see the real me, but to no avail, until that day (October 23)…  
  
"….I better separate the three of you before your love lives get a little more complicated. Potter, next to Crabbe, Weasley, beside Longbottom and Miss Granger, in the back with Malfoy. Move. NOW!!!!" barked Professor Snape.  
  
My hand started to shake, my heart stopping when Hermione gathered her things and walked toward my desk. I scooted to the side a little so that Hermione would fit. But then, disaster struck.  
  
Everything I knew disappeared in a flash as soon Hermione sat down. What did I say to her, you ask? "How-how-howdy!" I greeted her then turned into a brilliant shade of pink. Howdy?  
  
"Hi." Hermione mumbled, then she whipped around, grabbing all her stuff from her bag, not noticing that five or six books fell down. I bent down and got the books and handed it to Hermione. "Here.." I said quietly, trying hard not to say something more stupid.  
  
To my surprise, Hermione gave me a small smile. "Thanks." She murmured. That began a beautiful relationship. Of course, we weren't able to finish the potion. However, that didn't matter, since I am Snape's favorite student. Snape let us off the hook, but he told us that we had to finish the potion by the next two days. "Okay." I said easily, and Hermione gave Snape a small nod, probably scared to see Snape so kind.  
  
Honestly, I could've been Snape's servant for a month, since he was the one who accidentally put Hermione and me together. It was destiny.  
  
Anyways. At the library, we didn't finish anything since we were so busy talking. In fact, I was delighted to hear Hermione say that she was going to ditch her friends just to talk with me longer. We were talking late into the night that Madam Pince kicked us out of the library, but still, we continued our conversation outside the library door. Nothing could've bothered me last night, not even the fact that people were doing double takes on Hermione and me together or when I saw Moron Weasley spying on us. I was nearly flying.  
  
The next day, the whole Slytherin lot cornered me in the common room. "What the hell are you doing with Granger?"  
  
"Why?" I replied coolly. "Is there a problem with that?"  
  
"Yes, there is Malfoy." Crabbe grunted. "You're in love with the enemy. You're in love with a GRYFFINDOR."  
  
"So??" I sneered. "I like her, I will admit it right here, right now. I AM IN LOVE WITH HERMIONE GRANGER. SO SUE ME."  
  
I swear, everyone froze. Petrified, if you will. That scary. I then took that opportunity to get up and leave.  
  
Later, in the afternoon, everyone was buzzing over the announcement of mine. During Potions, the Gryffindors (except for Hermione, she was running late) gave me sadistic grins, as if they were plotting to get me back, big time, while Ron and Harry was giving me the dirtiest look—ever. Suddenly, the doors swung open and Hermione appeared at the door.  
  
Everyone just stared at her, jaw open, eyes gigantic. For some reason, she just smiled.  
  
"So?" she said ever so coolly. "Everyone here has a problem with Malfoy's crush on me. Want to know the truth? Draco.." she said turning to me. "Yes?" I said attentively.  
  
"I like you too." She said, glancing at her friends for a second. I just stood there, my jaw hanging on the ground. So was everyone else's jaw. Her? She just took her place next to me.  
  
"Are you serious?" I whispered in her ear. She just nodded and whispered back "Meet me by the tree near the lake, after dinner." Just before Snape came rampaging through the door.  
  
That night, after a scolding from Snape about some stupid potion and a terrific dinner, I waited by the tree for Hermione. I didn't wait that long, because she appeared by my side, her cheeks pink, but still the girl of my dreams.  
  
"Hi." I said to her while she was catching her breath. "How are you?" I asked. The feeling was so awkward, that I didn't know what to say.  
  
"Okay." She panted. "You?"  
  
"Likewise."  
  
Silence. Then I spoke up and asked "Were you serious? About…you know…"  
  
She nodded. "I was. I figured that since that rumor was going around that I…" she blushed. "Were YOU serious??"  
  
"Damn serious." I said coming closer to her.  
  
She smiled and shivered from the icy wind. "Cold?" I asked and she shrugged. "Here." I said taking off my jacket.  
  
"Thanks." She replied and took the jacket. Another breeze came and this time, I shivered. Hermione laughed. "Here, lets share, the jacket's big enough for the two of us."  
  
I looked at the jacket and nearly laughed. The jacket was so old; I had since I first entered Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione, however, just smiled and whispered a spell to enlarge the jacket. It was big enough for the two of us.  
  
I slipped inside the jacket and wrapped my arms around Hermione's waist. "I love you, Hermione." I whispered into her ear.  
  
Hermione just stared at me. "Draco, you hardly know ANYTHING about me."  
  
"I know that you are the smartest and the most beautiful girl in the whole world." I replied softly. "Isn't that enough?"  
  
She smiled that pretty smile of hers. "Yeah. That means the whole world to me. I love you too."  
  
I leaned toward her and kissed her on the lips. It wasn't a long kiss, but it would definitely be a kiss that I would remember forever…  
  
It would be a kiss that a lot of people would remember too, because suddenly, a thousand people were cheering from the castle windows. We must've looked funny, because there we were, two people, sharing the same jacket, arms around each other and both our cheeks were color pink from the cold and the embarrassment. But, at that moment, I didn't care, because Hermione was with me, and that was worth the whole universe. I knew. With all my heart, that this was destiny's wish for me…  
  
The next day, at breakfast, I entered the Great Hall to cheers. Everyone in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw kept shouting at me. "Malfoy, your da man!" some guy called out and everyone laughed. Everyone in Slytherin thought I was playing a decent prank. "You rule, Draco!" Golye said, slapping me a five. The others just rooted me on. My ex-girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson, avoided all eye contact. I guess she was jealous with Hermione, but who cared? I never really loved her anyway.  
  
The Gryffindors were just the opposite, but they had the same thought as the Slytherin lot. They thought I was just playing her, planning to hurt her, and they were ready to tear me apart, especially Potter and Weasley. Despite Hermione's pleas saying that I was real, they were real angry with me.  
  
From afar, I watched Hermione argue with Weasley. Potter was silent. Those two kept bickering, they're voices getting louder and louder, until Weasley shouted "Cant you see that he's just playing you?!?!"  
  
The whole place fell silent. Everyone stared at Ron, his whole body red with anger. I looked at Hermione, and saw tears falling down from her cheeks.  
  
I stood up and shouted angrily at Weasley "I'm not playing her. I am in love with her!"  
  
I swear, everyone's jaw fell to the ground in unison. I narrowed my eyes at Weasley as he sunk back at his seat, embarrassed. I was about to sit down again until Weasley's brother, Bread (Fred) or Forge (George) shouted, "Prove it, Malfoy. Kiss her!" Everyone was all for that.  
  
I gulped and looked at Hermione. She looked as scared as me, but she reluctantly stood up. I followed suit. We walked toward each other and when we finally met, we just stared at each other, and then I leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.  
  
After the kiss, everyone's eyes grew as big as dragons. "He aint kidding. He does love her…" said some loser. Everyone murmured they're agreement and from them, they left us alone and let us be.  
  
Months later, we were still a couple. Everyone agreed that I changed for Hermione's sake. Everyone thought we were the cutest couple. Potter even agreed that Hermione was truly happy with me. Everyone was happy, except for two people. One was Ron Weasley. He couldn't accept that Hermione was dating the 'enemy', despite everything that happened. The other person just happened to be Hermione. No, we weren't fighting or anything, but something kept bothering her. She would seem sweet for a moment, but then something would bug her. Whenever I asked what was wrong, she would just give me a small smile and answer nothing was wrong.  
  
Three months later I saw Ron arguing with Hermione once again about me. She was crying hard, so I stepped forward and took Hermione into my arms. "You hurt her once more and I'll hurt YOU." I growled at him.  
  
He stared at me evilly and walked away. Hermione wrapped her arms around me and wept. "Oh, thank you, thank you…"  
  
I looked into her eyes. "Is he the one who's been bothering you? Why cant you tell me what's your problem? Why can't you trust me? Have I done something wrong? Why can't you trust me? What did I do? Tell me…" I pleaded.  
  
She sniffed and stared into my blue eyes. "I guess I haven't been all that truthful to you. Meet me by the tree by the lake later before dinner…."  
  
Dinner. I went to the tree and saw Hermione already there. "Hey.." I said softly and leaned to down to kiss her.  
  
She quickly pulled away from me. I stared at her and frowned. "What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
A dark shadow appeared from around the tree and I pulled Hermione toward me. "Who's there? Show yourself!" I demanded.  
  
The person turned around and faced me. It was Ron Weasley.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" I bellowed.  
  
Ron slightly sneered at me. "Malfoy, its time that you hear the truth."  
  
"WHAT TRUTH???" I screamed angrily at him. "THE ONLY TRUTH I KNOW IS THAT YOUR HURTING HERMIONE!!!!"  
  
His sneer grew bigger. "Hermione, tell him the truth. It's about time he learns the true meaning of truth."  
  
I turned to her. "What wrong?" I asked her.  
  
She pulled away from me again and she stared at me. Her eyes as red as Ron's red hair. Her face was a tsunami of tears and her bushy brown hair was a mess.  
  
"Draco Malfoy." She began. "This is the true story…"  
  
"Before you and I, I was in love with someone else. I was in love with Ron Weasley. We kept it a secret for a long time. We were as happy as could be. But then, Ron became angry with me because he thought I was cheating on him. He thought I was dating a Muggle during the summer. I wasn't. But he still dumped me. I was furious at him. I wanted to get even and get him back, so I devised a plan. I saw ] you, Malfoy. I saw you looking at me, so I decided to make Ron jealous. I let you fall in love with me. I pretended to love you back. Ron fell for it. He begged me back. I let him drool for a while. I made him watch us snuggle up together. But then, I realized that he was truly sorry. I forgave him, and now, we are back together."  
  
Hermione stared at me.. "I was just using you, Malfoy. Just using you. I'm truly sorry, Malfoy. I truly am."  
  
Ron then put his arm around Hermione and pulled her toward him. He sneered at me. "Later." They then walked away, chatting away happily (at least Weasley was)  
  
I stood there, in total shock. I couldn't believe what I just witnessed. It was so unbelievable. I thought it was just a stupid prank and they would come back to me, laughing their heads off. I wish.  
  
But then, the unthinkable happened. Ron, who was still nearby with Hermione, leaned down and gave a very passionate kiss to Hermione. I saw the sparks fly. It was true. I was just being played…  
  
******  
  
See why I don't believe in destiny anymore? I thought she was The One. I thought destiny put us together. I was wrong. I'm wrong about a lot of things, aren't I?  
  
It's been a month since the 'announcement'. I'm still a wreck. Everything's back to normal. The teasing 'You got dumped by a girl!' has subsided. I'm moving on. That's a good thing, right?  
  
Wrong.  
  
I miss everything about Hermione, her smile, her soft skin, her eyes…God, I miss those eyes… but at the same time, I want to kill her. But I cant. I just cant.  
  
Why does destiny have to ruin everything I love about Hermione?? Why, Why WHY???  
  
I can't take it anymore. I'm going to eat breakfast.  
  
I left the Slytherin common room and went to the Great Hall. Nearby, I watched Weasley and Herm-I mean, Mudblood, snuggle up. It's painful. I cant watched them just make out in front of me. I whirled around and ran away. I didn't know where I was going. I just kept running and running until…  
  
BAM! I smashed headfirst into another student. "Sorry, sorry." I apologized.  
  
"It's okay." I looked into the person's face and saw Cho Chang, a Ravenclaw in her sixth-year. Her friends were surrounding us, staring right at us. All of Cho's books were on the ground. I gathered them all and handed it to her. "Here.." I said quietly.  
  
"Thanks." She smiled at stuffed all the books into her knapsack. All her friends were whispering and giggling at us. We stood up and Cho put her hands on her hips. "Okay guys, could you leave Draco and I alone? I'll catch up." Her friends reluctantly agreed and walked away.  
  
Cho turned and smiled at me. "Listen, I heard about the Hermione-fiasco thing, and I'm sorry."  
  
I smiled back. "Don't be. You had nothing to do with it."  
  
Cho's smile suddenly changed into a sad smile. "I should be sorry."  
  
"Why?" I asked, perplexed.  
  
Her smile became even sadder. "Because, all this time I wanted you guys to break up."  
  
"What?!" I exclaimed quietly.  
  
"Yeah, I know, stupid, huh?" she replied, rocking her feet back and forth.  
  
"Why?" I asked again.  
  
"Because I liked you all this time." She said, her sad, black eyes staring into my cold blue eyes.  
  
I bit my lip. I didn't know what to say.  
  
Cho stepped back. "Well, I better go. I'm due in Binn's class. Bye."  
  
I watched her walk away. I couldn't believe it. Right here, in the hallway, a beautiful girl just told me that she was in love with me. What else could I do?  
  
"Cho, wait!!!" I called out. I ran up to her, panting slightly, but with the feeling of destiny coming back with full force. "Can I walk you to you class?"  
  
End…or is it?  
  
Hermione fans, don't flame me. I just had to make her evil just for this story, so don't bother to send me hate mail because Hermione is my favorite character as well as you fellow Hermione fans, okay?  
  
Comments? Suggestions? Death Threats? Send 'em on the way to me! The addy is as follows: ludicrous_limelight@hotmail.com . Later. Much. 


	2. True, Blue and Lost Without A Clue

True, Blue and Lost Without a Clue  
  
Part 2 of the 'notorious' 'You, Me and Destiny'  
  
So, here I am. Again. With the continuation of my fanfic, 'You, Me and Destiny'. Like I stated in my first fic, everything here is Copyright J.K Rowling ©. I'm just your average fan writing a HP fanfic for fun. Don't like it? Leave.  
  
Now, with all that said, on with the story….*drumroll*  
  
'She likes me…' I thought giddily. 'She actually likes me. She sees the actual me. She doesn't want to play me. She likes me!'  
  
I couldn't help it but have that goofy grin plastered on my face. I really couldn't. 'She likes me' I repeated over and over in my head. 'She likes me…'  
  
"You okay, Draco?" Cho said suddenly. I shook my thoughts away and turned to the girl I was escorting to her class. 'Cho likes me…' a small voice said inside my head.  
  
"You're acting really weird." Cho said to me. "Is something wrong?" Her voice sounded so sympathetic. 'She cares about how I feel. Hermione never did…' I thought.  
  
I smiled. "No, everything's alright. No problem here, not one thing, no way, not me, nuh-uh." I shook my head for emphasis.  
  
Cho laughed. "Is that your normal self?" she asked.  
  
I laughed too. "Yeah, if you count dizziness, nausea, sweaty palms and butterflies in your stomach normal." I joked.  
  
Cho laughed again. "I guess nothing is really bothering you." She joked. Then she laughed once more. Her laugh sounded so…free.  
  
"Oh yeah? Maybe something is bothering you." I teased.  
  
Her face changed to puzzlement. "What do you mean?"  
  
I grabbed one of her books and ran ahead toward her History class. "This is!!!!" I called to her, laughing.  
  
She ran after me. "Give it back before I stop playing nice!!!" she squealed.  
  
"What're you planning to do??" I teased her went she caught up to me. "Tickle me?"  
  
"Exactly." She reached forward and tickled me. I'm pretty ticklish, so it didn't a long time before I started to laugh.  
  
"Okay! Okay! You win!!!" I exclaimed.  
  
She withdrew her hand and smiled at me. I returned the smile and offered my elbow. She took it and we continued our journey toward her class.  
  
All was peaceful as we (Cho and I) hurried to Binn's class. That is, until we ran into my former flame, Hermione Granger.  
  
"Draco?" she gaped at me.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Mudblood." I sneered.  
  
"You?" she said in total shock. "And Cho?"  
  
"Goodbye, Mudblood." I said firmly, staring into her chestnut-brown eyes. Memories of us (Hermione and I) played over in my head, but I quickly pushed it away.  
  
"But…." Hermione started to say. She looked so cute when…wait, what am I saying?  
  
"Goodbye." Cho cut her off. Cho then turned to me. "C'mon, Draco, we need to go." She said as she tugged at my arm. We quickly left Hermione standing there, open-mouthed.  
  
"You okay?" Cho whispered in my ear, concerned.  
  
I started to shake my head, but the shocked face of Hermione suddenly made me stop. I shook my head to clear thought of how beautiful Hermione looked. "I'm…fine." I croaked weakly.  
  
Cho shook her head. "There's definitely something wrong with you, Draco." She said. "Skip your classes. Get better soon. I'll be fine on my way to class, even though I'm already late."  
  
I gasped as I remembered Cho's class. "Oh Cho, I'm so, so, so—"  
  
But Cho just waved my apology away. "Don't worry about it. I'll see you when I see you." She said. After a smile, she ran toward to her History of Magic class.  
  
I stared after her, thinking about how kind and caring she was to me, yet I didn't picture her face, her pretty face smiling back at me. I pictured Hermione's stunning face. 'What's wrong with me?' I thought desperately.  
  
******  
  
I took Cho's advice and faked a sickness to Madam Pomfrey. She lapped it up like a pathetic puppy, but then, she lapped it up so much, almost made me stay there overnight. After convincing her that I was better, I went down to the Great Hall for dinner. As I sat down. I sneaked a peek at Hermione. As it turns out, she was trying to look at me too. She blushed as she saw me, then turned around quickly. I blushed too. I couldn't shake the feeling. 'You have NOTHING to do with that Mudblood, remember? She broke your heart, so why pay attention to her while Cho is the one who actually has feelings for you?' A firm voice said in my head.  
  
'I know! I know! As of now, Hermione is gone from my head for good. And I mean For Good…' I said to myself just as firmly as the voice in my head. Unfortunately, it was easier said than done….  
  
Later, as the prefects were sending us back to our dormitories I heard a voice call out my name. My first name.  
  
"Draco!" Cho called out. I stopped to let Cho catch up to me. "What's up?" I greeted Cho as she caught her breath.  
  
"Nothing much. You feeling better?"  
  
"Yeah. Thanks for asking, Cho."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
"Listen." I said to Cho, who smiled at me, with the conversation with myself --(author's note: is Malfoy going insane?)—playing over and over in my head "I just want to thank you."  
  
Cho's face puzzled up. "For?"  
  
I smiled even bigger at Cho. "For seeing the real me."  
  
Cho smiled back at me, understanding what I said. "You're welcome, Draco. And I want to thank you."  
  
"For?" I asked, confused.  
  
"For everything." She said, smiling sadly back at me.  
  
"But what did I do?" I asked. "I really haven't done anything for you."  
  
She just grinned weakly. "See you tomorrow, Draco." She said, touching my hand.  
  
I pulled her into my arms and gave her a tight hug. "See you tomorrow..." I whispered in Cho's ear.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hermione and her buddies Potter and Weasley eying Cho and I embrace. Potter looked at me with pure hatred and Hermione looked at Cho with the uttermost loathing.  
  
I broke the hold from Cho and faced the three. "What the hell are you guys doing?" I asked, my voice angry.  
  
"We're just walking." Weasley replied. "Not against the law, is it?"  
  
"Don't go copying lines from Book 4, Weasley!!" I snapped. (author's note: wow, Ron remembers a line from Book 4 and Malfoy realizes it!) "I know you guys were staring at us," I turned to look at Cho. "Embracing. You three got a problem with that?"  
  
Potter opened his mouth to answer but Hermione cut him off. "Drop it, Harry."  
  
"But we…" Weasley started to say.  
  
"I said drop it." Hermione said firmly. Both boys fell silent and so did we.  
  
"Let's go." Harry finally said, and the three quietly went up to their dormitories.  
  
"C'mon Cho." I said as the three disappeared from earshot. "Want me to bring you up to your room?"  
  
"Sure." And I took Cho up to the Ravenclaw dormitory. Once at the door Cho turned to me. "Thanks Draco." She said, smiling at me. I leaned forward and kissed Cho on the cheek. "Bye…" I said softly.  
  
"See you." Cho answered in the same soft voice.  
  
I then left Cho and and started to walk back to the Slytherin dormitory. 'See?' I said to myself. 'I knew I could do it. I knew I could stop obsessing over Hermione. I knew it.'  
  
'Suuure Malfoy, suuurre…' answered that firm voice in my head.  
  
******  
  
The next day, while heading toward my first class, I heard a familiar voice call me. A familiar female voice.  
  
"Mal… er, Draco! Wait up!" called Hermione. Although I wasn't that keen on the idea of seeing Hermione, I stopped anyway.  
  
"What do you want, Mudblood? I don't have time for you." I said irritably as she caught up to me.  
  
"Listen Draco. I think you already know, but…" Hermione started to say, but then she turned beet red.  
  
"What?" I asked in a whisper, already knowing the answer.  
  
"I think I'm in love you again." Hermione said softly.  
  
I stared at her, in shock, but for some reason, she just said the seven words I wanted to hear, yet at the same time, she said the seven words I've been dreading to hear.  
  
"I know, I know, you're going out…. with her," she shuddered at the thought of Cho "But I cant help it. I love you." Hermione said.  
  
"Well, you lost your chance, Mudblood. You dumped me for Weasley. What did you expect me to do, wait for you forever, when Cho told me that she likes me?" I asked Hermione.  
  
"No." Hermione whispered. "I'm just asking for a second chance."  
  
I knew I supposed to be mad at her, but I melted at her words. I fell like a ton of bricks.  
  
"Please Draco, give me a second chance." Hermione begged. "I love you."  
  
I don't know exactly why I said it, but I did. "I love you too, Hermione."  
  
  
  
And that concludes 'True, Blue and Lost Without a Clue'. For now, I'll leave you guys in suspense (ha!) on what will happen next until my brain starts working correctly once again.  
  
Comments? Suggestions? Death Threats? Send 'em on the way to me! The addy is as follows: ludicrous_limelight@hotmail.com. Later. Much. 


	3. Trapped In The Center

Trapped In The Center  
  
The Third Thingamabob to 'You, Me and Destiny'  
  
Elo! Yes, I am back, with the new chapter of You, Me and Destiny. Just want to let y'all know that this will have a few curse words this time. Don't worry, the words aren't life-threatening. With that said, on with the story…And yes, everything is copyright J.K. Rowling. DUH… hehe…j/k. (  
  
'What did I just say?' I thought dizzily as I answered Hermione. 'I…I-I told Hermione that I love her. What did I just do?'  
  
"Oh Draco," Hermione broke into my thoughts. "I love you so much!" And she threw her arms around my neck tightly. I reluctantly returned the hug, though not as tight. 'I told her…that I love her.' I said to myself.  
  
'Why are you mad, Malfoy?' said another voice in my head. 'I thought you were in love with her. I thought Hermione meant more to you than anything.'  
  
'That's right.' I answered to myself. 'I should be happy…' With that, I tightened my hug around Hermione. Around the corner of my eye I saw one of the most heartbreaking things of my life. Ever.  
  
Cho was there, watching Hermione and I. She stared at me with disbelief but, to my amazement, her face looked like it understood. I broke the hold from Hermione and ran to Cho. "Cho, wait!" I called, catching up to her.  
  
"Yeah?" Cho asked in a quiet but cold voice. I froze as I heard her. It was like hearing Professor Snape's cold voice from Dumbledore's mouth.  
  
"Listen Cho, I can explain…" I started to say, but Cho cut me off.  
  
"What is there to know? You were just using me to get back at Hermione, just like Hermione was toying with you to get back at Ron Weasley. I don't need you to explain it. It was obvious, wasn't it?" Cho said, her voice getting colder and colder. "I wish I never fell for you, Draco." She stared at me one last time and she whipped around and walked away calmly. I just watched after her. I felt guilty. Very guilty,  
  
"Draco, what was that about?" Hermione asked, coming around my back.  
  
"Nothing." I said hollowly. 'I'm supposed to be happy. So why do I feel so crummy?' I thought miserably.  
  
  
  
I just couldn't face anyone the next morning at Hogwarts. I just couldn't. 'Ah, it's the great Malfoy, making someone's life miserable.' I thought.  
  
I imagined Cho's face as she saw me hugging Hermione. It hurt so bad. And I know, everyone will be so pissed at me, with Cho being so popular and all.  
  
Plus, I couldn't believe what I just did. I know, deep down in my heart, that I love Hermione, but something inside sort of aches for Cho. Sort of.  
  
I laid in bed for a long time. I just had to think. I had to get myself together. I had to push Cho away from my thoughts forever. I am with Hermione once more. Cho has to be out of the picture…for her sake.  
  
  
  
I felt absolutely terrible as I entered the Great Hall the next morning. Once again, everyone thought that I was playing some poor pathetic girl. Again.  
  
However, this time it felt even more strange. It felt like…everyone was trying to ignore me. Even Slytherin.  
  
"Uh, hey?" I greeted the Slytherin bunch catiously. Once they saw or heard me, they calmly just turned away or shook their heads at me. I couldn't understand why. It so weird…  
  
After the awkward breakfast I headed toward my first class. But before I could even make five steps I heard someone call my voice.  
  
"Malfoy!!!" called some angry yet familiar voice. I turned around to see who it was. It was Potter .  
  
"What do you want Pooter?" I asked him coldly.  
  
"This." He replied just as coldly and threw a punch at my face. I fell down hard, scraping my elbows against the ground. As I saw the huge crowd gathered around me I looked back at Potter, his face filled with pure fury.  
  
"Y'know, Malfoy," Potter said angrily. "You don't have any pity on anybody. You just care about what you want, let alone who gets hurt in the process. I thought you'd have the sense not to do what you did to Cho, but I guess I didn't. You're just some selfish bastard, always getting your way, right Malfoy?" Potter angrily said.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Potter?" I replied just as angrily. He had absolutely no right to punch at me for no reason.  
  
He just stared back at me, his face looking ready to punch me again. "You stupid…" he began to say, running at me to punch me one more time.  
  
"Wait!!" called a very familiar female voice, coming to my aid. It was Cho.  
  
"Cho?" I asked in surprise as she guarded me from a beyond pissed Potter.  
  
"Harry, no." Cho called desperately. Potter stopped at once. Cho turned to look at me and faced Potter once more. "Spare him. He's not worth it." Cho said in a calm yet cold voice.  
  
"Draco!!" Hermione suddenly appeared by my side and helped me up to safety. As she pulled me away from the now breaking-up crowd I desperately looked at Cho one more time. Her face was completely filled with hatred and sadness. It made me want to run back at Cho and apologize repeatedly. But I couldn't. I didn't want to break her heart even more...  
  
"Draco, are you listening?" Hermione suddenly broke into my thoughts ("How can she do that?" I asked myself).  
  
"Wha-? Oh, yeah, I'm listening." I replied absently.  
  
Hermione smiled at me. "Good." She replied at me sweetly. Then she continued chatting about what happened to her the whole day. Don't ask me what happened. I didn't hear a thing…  
  
  
  
As I entered the common room I came face to face with almost all the Slytherin lot. Their face looked totally irate. "Yeah?" I asked coolly as I tried to walk by them. Crabbe pushed me back as everyone else surrounded me. No escape.  
  
"Malfoy, you are such a heartless son of a bitch, you know that?" Golye said to me in this absolutely freaky voice. Everyone else around him nodded in unison.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" I demanded, my temper going up big time.  
  
"Were talking about Cho." Blaise Zabini answered me coldly.  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Have you realized what you just did to her?"  
  
"Explain what you are talking about or let me leave." I said in a very bad mood.  
  
Crabbe let out this scary laugh. He had never, ever used this laugh on me. Ever. "Malfoy, you are even more heartless than I ever imagined."  
  
"What…" I started to say, but Golye cut me off.  
  
"Malfoy," Golye said in a calm yet angry. "Cho has cancer. She's going to die."  
  
Woo-hoo! Dance with me people! I'm nearly done with 'You, Me and Destiny'! Celebrate! Guys, just get cozy for the next story, which might be coming out pretty soon. Key word there: might.  
  
Comments? Suggestions? Death Threats? Send 'em on the way to me! The addy is as follows: ludicrous_limelight@hotmail.com. Later. Much. 


End file.
